Uzumaki Kichiro
Character First name: Kichiro Character last name: Uzumaki IMVU Username: Kichiro Nickname(Optional): Kichi Age: 10 Date of Birth: 09/10/2004AN Gender: Male Ethncity: Amegakurian Height: 3'1" Weight: 34lbs Blood Type: O- Occupation: Scars/Tattoos: Two black bands on his right arm,parrell to each oher and where there since Kichiro was a baby. Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Straight Personality: He is protective of his friends,He can be heartless and cold at some parts in times and he does not fail to speak his mind at anytime he wishes.He is totally dedicated to his friends and his comrades in battle and all closest to him,He is very energentic and claim minded.he can also be blood thirsty but knows when to control his feelings and he always stays entirely true to his emotions but sticks to his shinobi code.can be hard headed at time and didn't follow rules and regulations.But he changed signifigantly when his clan memebers where all murdered in cold blood,he then turned into a his back on the full reality he became pesonal and uptight waiting and training and getting stronger to protect all those he he holds dear even if it cost his life. Behaviour: Kichiro is quiet lone some,He rathers moving by himself he finds it very hard to trust anyone or let anyone close to his heart at any given time ,He thrust only himself and is totally loyal to his friends and comrades .He alway trains hard and places tons of effort and determination in whatever he chooses to do to protect his comrades and the population of his village. Nindo(Optional): *Kichiro before a fight"I can tell this is gonna be interesting." *"Never surrender your believes and hopes and fight for what you think is right at all times,No matter what happens fight till the end." *''Life is a dream,Pain is a illusion,Death is just the begining."'' * Let the battle begin. Summoning: Blood Line/Clan: Uzumaki Clan Namikaze Clan Ninja Class: *Academy Student Element One: Element Two: Weapon of choice: Strenghts: Weaknesses: Chakra colour: Light blue Weapon Inventory: Justu List: Basic: *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Tranformation Technique *Genjustu *Genric Sealining Technique *Rope Escape Technique Justu: Taijustu: Family: Akira Uzumaki-Mother-Deceased Moyabi Namikaze Father-Deceased Allies: Amegakure Enemies/Rivals: Background Information: The year was 2004AN and the screams of a young child was heard in the streets of Amegakure.That child would later be know as young Kichiro Uzumaki.A straight desendant of Nagato,At age one kKchiro was forced to live with his mother in Kiri because of the great ninja war that had occured during that time period sadly his father never returned,later on in the years he was drifted from city to city and village to village.Until finally Kichiro was back where he was born Amegakure this would be a new being for him and his mother later down at age 4 kichiro was constantly bullied by those around him.eventually he learned how to defend himself by the teachings of his mother who was a former jounin rank ninja.At age 7 he was register at the Amegakure Ninja academy where he began his training to become a shinobi he was first assigned to Seiketsu but because of his age he his was tranfered to sensei Aburame how tought him but although Seiketsu never really thought him the two had a fatherly rrelationship togetherthis continued to grow and grow over time.but one evening as Kichiro was was going he he was conered by 3 of his classmateds who formerly used to bully him that Evening the boys got into a big fight Kichiro won ofcourse but by the time he got home his mother was dead.Beheaded right in the traquility of her own home this shock Kichiro causing him to breakdown.After recovering from the death of his mother he was then once again shaken by the death of Seiketsu his father-figure and only friend in the village this casted Kichiro to the darkness molding him into a a beacon of hatred and as his life progress so did his hatred now he trains ever day of his life for two purposes to protect his kinsmen and for revenge. Academy Class 3/1/14 'Approved by:' Kagato